


Что-то

by impazzire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impazzire/pseuds/impazzire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на OTP WARS, задание "мистика/хоррор/психодел".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179420) by [aoyama (HowlinForHale)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlinForHale/pseuds/aoyama)



> aoyama (HowlinForHale), thank you! : ))

Раннее утро, где-то часов пять. Ночь еще не отступила, ее темнота по-прежнему поглощает слабые лучи восходящего солнца. В это время суток город кажется вымершим, только редкие автомобили прорываются сквозь туман, разъедая тьму ярким светом фар. Ночные бары продолжают завлекать неоновыми вывесками, у вокзала уже работают несколько такси. Водители, в фирменных фуражках и белых перчатках, ждут прибытия ближайших поездов. В одном из них едут Аомине с Момои.  
Их вагон погружен в слабую темноту; за окном виднеется посветлевшее небо. Все места заняты: люди спят в неудобных позах, кто-то в конце вагона едва слышно храпит. Поезд спокойно мчится вперед, почти бесшумно скользя по рельсам. Кажется, нет никаких причин для беспокойства. Но Момои не спит. Она непрерывно смотрит в окно, подперев подбородок ладонью, и ждет, когда проснется Аомине. Ей почему-то некомфортно сидеть одной в такой тишине, поэтому она беззвучно напевает какую-то мелодию. Ее губы двигаются — и порой замирают в легкой, непринужденной улыбке.  
Аомине сидит рядом с ней, вытянув ноги и склонив голову вбок. Его сон неглубокий, поверхностный, обычно такой не длится долгое время. Скорее всего, Аомине проснется от первого шороха, но пока он неподвижно спит, избавляясь от накопившейся за день усталости. Его руки лежат на подлокотниках, под ногами катается баскетбольный мяч; Момои так и не удалось уговорить Аомине положить его на полку для багажа. Все-таки Аомине очень упрям.  
Позади кто-то начинает шуметь. Слышится звук расстегиваемой молнии, потом шипение открываемой бутылки — наверное, у кого-то пересохло в горле. Момои отрывается от окна и поворачивается к Аомине, смотрит на его лицо. Аомине хмурится и ожидаемо просыпается. Вид у него помятый и недовольный, губы сухо поджаты, в глазах читается слабое недоумение. Видимо, он не сразу понимает, где находится.  
— Вот черт, — говорит он. — Значит, еще не приехали?  
Момои отрицательно качает головой и достает из своей сумки две бутылки минеральной воды, одну отдает Аомине. Кивнув, Аомине отвинчивает крышку и делает два больших глотка.  
— Еще где-то часа полтора, — вздыхает Момои.  
— Не хочешь поспать?  
— Нет, сон совсем не идет.  
Аомине молчит. Закидывает руки себе за голову и прикрывает веки, словно опять собираясь спать. Момои отворачивается к окну и, не выдержав молчания, тихо спрашивает:  
— Как думаешь, Тецу придет нас встретить?  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Аомине, не открывая глаз. — Пусть лучше спит себе в такую рань. Я бы точно спал.  
— Да ладно тебе. Врешь ведь.  
— Даже не думал.  
Момои улыбается, заправляя за ухо мешавшие пряди волос. По ее улыбке заметно, что она не верит словам Аомине, все-таки она знает его лучше остальных.  
— А я бы хотела, чтобы Тецу пришел. Когда на вокзале тебя никто не встречает — это как-то неправильно, нет? Сразу чувствуешь себя ненужным.  
— Ненужным?  
— Ну да. Как будто никому нет дела до того, вернешься ты или нет. Вот так исчезнешь — а никто и не заметит.  
— Тебя так сильно это волнует? — лениво спрашивает Аомине.  
— Что именно?  
— Все эти глупости.  
Задумавшись, Момои смотрит какое-то время на свою бутылку минеральной воды, перекатывает ее из одной руки в другую.  
— Наверное, — отвечает она спустя паузу. — Почему-то всю поездку не выходят из головы эти мысли. Странно как-то, да?  
— Раз так, то я встречу тебя на перроне. Просто выйду раньше и буду тебя ждать.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Момои. — Хотя я думала, ты предложишь позвонить Тецу.  
— Не стоит ему звонить, — отвечает Аомине.  
Его голос становится ровным и резким, без привычных ленивых, чуть самодовольных интонаций; и звучит так, словно каждым словом он проводит четкую границу, которую не стоит пересекать из обычного любопытства. Момои послушно замолкает, хотя чувствует легкую тревогу. Она понимает, что здесь что-то не так, но совсем не знает, как об этом спросить, поэтому просто открывает свою бутылку и пьет. От прохладной воды пробирает дрожью, голод слегка притупляется. Момои ищет у себя в сумке какую-нибудь конфету и, ничего не найдя, с улыбкой вспоминает Мурасакибару. Вот уж у кого точно бы что-нибудь да нашлось. Потом вспоминает кое-что еще — и от этих воспоминаний она болезненно морщит лоб.  
— С ним все нормально? — все-таки спрашивает Момои.  
Аомине на нее даже не смотрит. Кажется, что он проигнорирует ее вопрос или снова поставит в разговоре точку, но вместо этого Аомине на выдохе отвечает:  
— Не знаю.  
Момои опускает взгляд на свои руки: они слегка подрагивают от волнения. Возможно, она зря переживает, но что-то все же не дает ей покоя. Она не сразу понимает, что дело в Аомине, в том, что его действительно что-то гложет.  
— Я тоже замечаю, — неосознанно говорит Момои.  
Насторожившись, Аомине поворачивается к ней лицом.  
— Что?  
— Что с Тецу что-то не так. Последнее время он странно себя ведет, но я не придавала этому значения. Думала, на него так повлияли ваши отношения. Ну, и что сама я больше придумываю от ревности, тут уж глупо отрицать.  
— А сейчас почему так не считаешь?  
Момои пожимает плечами.  
— Не могу ответить. Просто вдруг поняла — и все. Хотя, наверное, я куда раньше все поняла, только почему-то не хотела этого замечать. Уж лучше думать, что это я от ревности придумываю всякого, верно? Чем теперь знать, что с Тецу на самом деле что-то не так.  
— Не нравится мне этот разговор, — неохотно признается Аомине.  
Он подпирает рукой голову у виска и сгибает ноги в коленях; баскетбольный мяч больше ничего не удерживает — и он начинает кататься у них под сиденьями. Погрузившись в свои размышления, Аомине не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
— Я расскажу тебе кое-что, — говорит Момои. — Хорошо?  
— Давай.  
— Только отнесись серьезно. Я до этого момента еще никому об этом не рассказывала: сама не могла до конца поверить. Не привыкла я верить в то, что нельзя хоть как-то да объяснить.  
Аомине напрягается. Его глаза сужаются и становятся злыми, как если бы Момои рассказывала что-то крайне неприятное.  
— Недели две назад, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжает Момои, — я как-то увидела Тецу на уличном стадионе. Он играл сам с собой в баскетбол и меня не сразу заметил: Тецу же всегда сосредоточен на игре. Мне и захотелось за ним понаблюдать. Так что мы перекинулись парой слов — и я села на скамейку, чтобы следить за его движениями. Вроде бы ничего такого, да?  
Аомине кивает.  
— Вот и я так думала. Тецу спокойно тренировался, а я, чтобы ничего не упустить из вида, не отрывала от него глаз. Хотя он все равно порой пропадал. Но и тут я не видела ничего странного, ведь это Тецу, его способности всегда остаются для меня загадкой. Поэтому для себя я решила, что Тецу придумал какую-то новую технику и в те минуты просто ее применял. Довольно логичное объяснение, правда? Только оно никак не объясняет того факта, что потом Тэцу все-таки исчез.  
— Исчез?  
— Да. Испарился, как дым.  
С этими словами Момои замолкает и переводит на Аомине взгляд. Ей не хочется видеть в ответ кривую усмешку или поднятую от недоверия бровь; она и сама понимает, как ее рассказ звучит со стороны. Но Аомине совсем не выглядит удивленным. Он смотрит куда-то себе под ноги, а затем поднимает с пола мяч и крутит его на пальце.  
— Ну а дальше? — спрашивает он.  
— А дальше он снова появился, как будто и не пропадал никуда. Но, знаешь, мне не могло померещиться, прошло ведь минут пять, прежде чем Тецу, — Момои заминается, не сразу подобрав верное слово, — вернулся.  
— Может быть, он просто отходил.  
— Нет, не может такого быть. Я следила за игрой Тецу, он исчез прямо у меня на глазах. Хотя его сумка осталась стоять рядом со мной на скамейке, а мяч мирно катился к ограждению. Я тогда не могла понять, что произошло, тем более на стадионе пространство открытое, прятаться негде. Я стала оглядываться, ходила по стадиону, словно могла что-то найти. А когда снова села на скамейку, Тецу уже забивал мяч в кольцо.  
Аомине кривит губы.  
— И ты спросила, отходил ли он куда-нибудь, — уверенно говорит он.  
— Да, спросила. Тецу ответил, что никуда не отходил и что все это время был на стадионе, играя в баскетбол.  
— Как обычно, значит.  
Момои ждет какого-нибудь пояснения, но Аомине больше ничего не говорит и уже вряд ли скажет. Момои тоже молчит. Из-за этого разговора у нее неспокойно на душе, беспокойство нарастает, отзываясь глухой болью в груди. Момои старается не думать о том, что Аомине что-то от нее скрывает; она терпеливо смотрит в окно, то и дело откручивая крышку своей бутылки. Минеральная вода шипит, но этот шум теряется среди прочих звуков. Большинство людей давно проснулось — и теперь разговаривают друг с другом, собирают свои сумки. Кто-то громко жалуется на затекшую шею. Момои смотрит на часы: до прибытия осталось совсем немного.  
Поезд оставляет позади бескрайние поля, врываясь в городскую суматоху. Из окон льет яркий солнечный свет, поэтому в вагоне светло и уютно. Момои даже не хочется подниматься со своего места, но Аомине уже стащил с полки их сумки и, подхватив мяч под руку, ждет возможности скорее отсюда выйти. Момои улыбается.  
— Я тебя встречу, — напоминает ей Аомине и уходит с сумками вперед.  
Вагон постепенно пустеет, за окнами виден перрон, заполненный людьми. Момои выходит из поезда последней и высматривает в толпе знакомый силуэт: Аомине стоит чуть поодаль от всех и лениво машет ей рукой. Момои смеется, идет к нему и кажется прохожим довольно счастливой. Возможно, в этот момент она действительно позабыла обо всех своих переживаниях.  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Момои, забирая у Аомине свою сумку. — Я поеду, не провожай меня.  
— Уверена?  
— Да. Потом позвоню тебе!  
Она убегает, сливаясь с толпой. Аомине усмехается, смотрит ей вслед, а потом садится на ближайшую скамейку. Утренний ветер приятно холодит лицо, воздух свежий, не такой спертый, как в вагоне. Один за другим люди расходятся, оставляя Аомине в одиночестве. Но он и не думает уходить. Почему-то ему совсем не хочется куда-либо идти.

За высокими деревьями скрывается фигура. На глаза натянут капюшон, спина непривычно сгорблена, как будто так можно стать незаметнее. Но если хорошенько присмотреться, то становится понятно, кому она принадлежит. Кисе держит руки в карманах и пристально наблюдает за крыльцом небольшого дома, терпеливо дожидаясь какого-то события. Дом, от которого он не отрывает взгляд, одноэтажный и далеко не новый, построенный в неудачном месте и в не особо благоприятном районе. Остальные несколько домов ничем от него не отличаются, но Кисе интересует только этот. Он смотрит на дверь так, словно она должна вот-вот открыться.  
Дверь действительно открывается, медленно и бесшумно. Из дома выходит Куроко и, прежде чем запереть за собой дверь, смотрит по сторонам. Кисе прячется за деревом; видимо, он не хочет, чтобы его заметили. Куроко одергивает на себе пиджак, спускается по небольшой лестнице и уходит по выложенной асфальтом дорожке. Его спина еще какое-то время маячит вдалеке, а потом скрывается за поворотом.  
С облегчением выдохнув, Кисе вытирает под капюшоном намокший лоб, затем достает из кармана мобильный и проверяет, что звук заранее выключен. Он не знает, сколько у него есть времени, но интуиция подсказывает ему, что Куроко не будет еще долго. Значит, он не просто вышел в магазин. Вероятно, Куроко поехал встречать Аомине, ведь тот должен как раз вернуться сегодня утром. Кисе делает глубокий вдох, убеждается, что улица пуста, и направляется к интересующему его дому. Подходя ближе, он некстати вспоминает, что так и не был у Аомине с Куроко в гостях, хотя они арендовали этот дом несколько месяцев назад. Почему-то Кисе это злит.  
Преодолев символичное ограждение и обойдя по кругу дом, Кисе останавливается перед выбранным наугад окном. Оно располагается достаточно высоко, но роста Кисе вполне хватает для его задумки. Так что Кисе прячет ладони в рукавах своей кофты, отворачивает лицо, прикрытое капюшоном, и резко разбивает локтем стекло. Раздается режущий слух звон, осколки глухо осыпаются на пол комнаты. Кисе вздрагивает, с опаской ожидая возмущенных криков соседей. Но никому нет дела до того, что кто-то где-то разбил окно; улица и ближайшие дома кажутся неживыми декорациями. Растянув губы в косой улыбке, Кисе стряхивает с себя осколки, проверяя, нигде ли он не поранился, и, выдавив оставшееся стекло, ловко залазит внутрь дома. Он полон воодушевления.  
Комната, в которой он оказывается, похожа на спальню: широкая кровать, шкаф, в углу стоит письменный стол со стулом. Все в мягких, приятных тонах. Кисе оглядывается, внимательно изучая комнату, и снимает с себя капюшон. Волосы растрепанные, на лице ярко-выраженное недоумение. Как будто Кисе сам не понимает, зачем только что пробрался в этот дом и что ему здесь нужно. Он прикрывает глаза, стараясь вспомнить, но не может найти ни одной причины. Его просто что-то заставило так поступить, какая-то сила толкала его в спину, никак не желая оставлять в покое. Ни о чем другом последние дни Кисе не мог думать, только о том, что ему что-то нужно в этом доме. Но что именно он ищет — Кисе и сам не знает.  
Он бегло осматривает другие комнаты: кухню, гостиную, ванну с туалетом и даже прихожую — и снова возвращается в спальню. Здесь ему спокойнее. Кисе садится за чужой стол и трет лицо руками, прогоняя сонливость. На спинке стула висит чья-то белая майка; Кисе косится на нее через плечо не то с брезгливостью, не то с интересом. Похоже, все зависит от того, кому она принадлежит. Потому что когда Кисе понимает, что для Куроко майка наверняка велика, он смягчается и трогает ее пальцами, как если бы проверял качество ткани. Затем снова возвращается к столу.  
— Зачем же я сюда пришел? — спрашивает он сам себя, но никто ему не отвечает.  
На столе лежат какие-то книги, собранные в аккуратную стопку, распечатанные листы и уйма шариковых ручек с остро заточенными карандашами. Сбоку стоит раскрытый ноутбук, около него – смешные часы в виде баскетбольного мяча. Стрелки ритмично отсчитывают время, указывая на оранжевые цифры: пятнадцать минут седьмого. Кисе смотрит на них и чувствует нарастающую в груди тревогу, словно он только что в полной мере осознал, что незаконно пробрался в чужой дом. В напоминание утренний ветер дует из разбитого окна, иногда играет с мелкими осколками на полу. Но самое страшное не это, а то, что у Кисе нет никаких идей, что же делать дальше. Поэтому он продолжает неподвижно сидеть за письменным столом, не понимая, что ему здесь нужно. 

Аомине по-прежнему один на вокзале. Кроме него на перроне не осталось ни души, все разошлись по своим делам. Аомине сидит на скамейке, опираясь сзади на руки, и отчаянно борется со сном. Ему хочется лечь, закрыть глаза и ни о чем не думать, хотя и претит мысль о том, чтобы спать на вокзале. Поэтому он отстраненно смотрит вперед: на гладкие, отливающие светом рельсы и шпалы между ними, на дерущихся неподалеку воробьев. На следующую платформу, по которой одиноко гуляет уборщик, проверяя чистоту. Ничего необычного.  
— Я припозднился, извини, — говорит рядом Куроко. — Уже и не надеялся, что застану тебя здесь.  
Нахмурившись, Аомине оглядывается по сторонам, но никого не замечает. Перрон все такой же пустой и безлюдный, как и десять минут назад. Не поменялось абсолютно ничего, кроме времени на больших электронных часах. Но голос был отчетливым и точно раздавался где-то поблизости: привычно тихий и монотонный, без ярко-выраженных эмоций.  
— Здесь я, прямо перед тобой, — продолжает Куроко.  
Аомине снова смотрит вперед и теперь видит: Куроко стоит перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки, загораживая собой и рельсы, и воробьев. На нем простые черные брюки и серая майка, в руках скомкан пиджак. Волосы чуть взмокли и прилипли к вискам, взгляд безмятежный и немного равнодушный. Скорее всего, он бежал на вокзал, чтобы успеть.  
— Я не видел, — отвечает Аомине.  
— Странно, — пожимает Куроко плечами, — ты смотрел прямо на меня.  
По его размеренной интонации не понять, действительно ли он встревожен. Аомине делает вид, что ему неинтересно происходящее. Он отвлекается мыслями на хороший, плотный завтрак, чтобы не возвращаться к неприятным и тягостным размышлениям о странностях Куроко. Голод тут же отзывается болью в желудке.  
— Зайдем куда-нибудь по пути, — говорит он. — Не знаю, как ты, но я страшно голоден. Ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера.  
— Я тоже, — соглашается Куроко.  
— Не завтракал?  
— Нет. Я проспал будильник, потому ничего не успел.  
Аомине коротко смеется и, поднявшись, бросает Куроко мяч. Затем берет свою сумку, закидывает ее на плечо, и идет к выходу. Направляясь следом, Куроко задумчиво вертит в руках мяч.  
— А Момои уже ушла?  
— Почти сразу же. Всю дорогу мечтала, что ты будешь ее встречать.  
Куроко бросает на Аомине секундный взгляд.  
— Если честно, — признается он, — я ехал встречать тебя, а про Момои не сразу вспомнил.  
— Да кто знал, что ты вообще приедешь.  
— Ты думал, что я не приеду?  
Молчание.  
— А почему тогда остался ждать на вокзале?  
Скрипнув зубами, Аомине отвечает не сразу. От внезапной злости сводит скулы, хотя дело совсем не в любопытстве Куроко. Аомине и сам не до конца понимает, что же вызывает в нем такую ярость и почему он так реагирует на обычный вопрос. Возможно, именно непонимание происходящего грызет его изнутри и является всему виной.  
— Так захотелось.  
Куроко удивленно приподнимает брови.  
— Да, — повторяет Аомине. — Просто так захотелось.  
Они выходят из здания вокзала и осматривают вывески в поисках ближайшего кафе. Большинство из них еще закрыто — слишком рано для работы, хотя через витрины видно, как в некоторых сонные официанты протирают столы. Куроко находит круглосуточный бар и показывает его Аомине. Не размышляя, Аомине сразу направляется к входу, дергает на себя тяжелые двери, пропуская вперед Куроко, и только потом заходит внутрь. К ним тут же подбегает официантка и провожает до одного из столиков, подносит меню. Кроме Аомине с Куроко в баре лишь три человека: один пьет за барной стойкой и болтает с барменом, два остальных с чего-то смеются. Играет непримечательная музыка.  
— Не особо богатый выбор, — недовольно замечает Аомине.  
Куроко соглашается, при этом даже не открыв меню. Аомине еще какое-то время хмурится, затем подзывает официантку, заказывая у нее суп мисо и рис с сашими. Традиционный завтрак почему-то не вызывает у Аомине особой радости.  
— Мне какой-нибудь салат, — говорит Куроко. — С тунцом, например.  
— И две чашки чая, — добавляет Аомине.  
Официантка кивает, закрывает свой блокнот и уходит. Аомине откидывается на спинку стула и с улыбкой наблюдает за тем, как Куроко не знает, куда деть баскетбольный мяч. В итоге тот просто кладет его на пол и придерживает ногами.  
— Я соскучился, — спокойно признается Куроко.  
В ответ Аомине самодовольно улыбается и невольно распрямляет плечи. Куроко неотрывно на него смотрит, но думает явно о чем-то своем.  
— И я совсем не удивился, узнав, что ты опоздал на поезд, — продолжает он.  
— Не хотел ехать вместе с командой, — врет Аомине.  
— Или просто забыл.  
Аомине решает промолчать, правда, пауза выходит короткой и немного неловкой.  
— Но я рад, что вы выиграли, — заканчивает Куроко.  
— Ну еще бы, — криво усмехается Аомине и вдруг чувствует облегчение.  
К ним подходит официантка и сперва ставит на стол две чашки чая, потом снова уходит, возвращаясь уже с остальным заказом. Перед Аомине появляется чаша с супом, рис и сашими; на другой конец стола официантка ставит тарелку салата с тунцом. Она не торопится уходить, как будто не решаясь что-то сказать. Аомине это раздражает.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает он с плохо скрываемым недовольством.  
Официантка вздрагивает, а потом натянуто улыбается.  
— Нет-нет, просто интересно, куда пропал Ваш спутник, ведь он был здесь буквально пару секунд назад. Приятного аппетита и прошу меня извинить.  
Поклонившись, она уходит. Не обращая на нее внимания, Аомине смотрит на пустой стул напротив: через спинку небрежно перекинут пиджак, мяч катится под соседний столик. Вместо Куроко теперь пустота, словно они никогда и не заходили в это кафе вместе, перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Аомине трет глаза и встает со своего места, чтобы забрать мяч, хотя на самом деле ему хочется проверить, действительно ли Куроко здесь больше нет. В зале бара ничего нового — все те же посетители и персонал, унылая музыка на фоне. Аомине поднимает с пола мяч и возвращается к своему столику, задерживаясь около стула, на котором с минуту назад сидел Куроко. Он проводит в воздухе рукой, трогает пиджак и еще зачем-то само сиденье. Недавние мысли о том, что Куроко вдруг стал невидимым, сейчас кажутся глупыми и смешными. На самом деле все куда серьезнее.  
Вновь сев за стол, Аомине кладет на сумку мяч, вытирает руки влажной салфеткой и начинает завтракать. Вкуса еды он совсем не чувствует, так как сосредоточен на стуле напротив, — Аомине не хочет пропустить момент возвращения Куроко. Ему нужно знать, как это происходит, что он увидит и осознает в этот миг. Но время идет, посуда пустеет, а Куроко все не появляется. Хотя обычно он не пропадает надолго.  
В бар все чаще заходят новые посетители, слишком громкие и шумные. Аомине молча пьет свой чай, косясь на часы в телефоне. Несколько раз он звонит Куроко на мобильный, но в ответ слышит одни лишь длинные гудки. Проходит час, прежде чем Аомине понимает, что встревожен, — и этот липкий страх вызывает в нем сильную злость. Он уже готов отказаться от ожидания, как неожиданно Куроко появляется напротив. Аомине ничего не успевает заметить, просто в одно мгновение осознает, что теперь за столом он не один.  
— Твою мать! — рычит он. — Где ты был?  
— Тут, — отвечает Куроко и берется за свой салат.  
От ярости у Аомине сужаются зрачки.  
— Тебя здесь не было.  
— Но я был здесь.  
Куроко слабо улыбается. В нем абсолютно ничего не изменилось, даже волосы торчат так же, как и часа полтора назад. Только сейчас он с ловкостью ест салат и смотрит Аомине глаза в глаза.  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает сквозь зубы Аомине. — Где твой телефон?  
— Мобильный? Дома. Я же очень спешил на вокзал.  
— Ладно. Тогда расскажи, что я делал все это время.  
Удивившись, Куроко перестает жевать.  
— С тобой все нормально? — не особо внятно спрашивает он. — Меня беспокоят твои странные вопросы.  
— Отвечай!  
Куроко задумывается, окидывая взглядом пустую посуду около Аомине.  
— Наверное, завтракал, — серьезно отвечает он.  
— Еще.  
— Еще пил чай. Не знаю, какого ответа ты от меня ждешь.  
— А мяч? Почему он у меня?  
Куроко недоуменно пожимает плечами, так, словно ему все равно, почему мяч больше не под его стулом. Возможно, Куроко это просто неинтересно. Или, наоборот, он отлично знает, что с ним происходит, но тщательным образом хочет это скрыть. Аомине всматривается в лицо Куроко, желая найти там хоть какую-то подсказку, но Куроко остается совершенно равнодушным. Аомине перестает что-либо понимать. Он подзывает официантку и просит у нее счет. Ему не нравится ни находиться в этом баре, ни ситуация в целом. Он как будто заранее чувствует, что не сможет ничего изменить.

Кисе продолжает досконально осматривать письменный стол. Он пробегается глазами по любой попавшей под руку бумажке, листает книги и учебники в поисках помеченных фраз или спрятанных вещей. Даже раскручивает все ручки, проверяя, нет ли в них чего-нибудь. Ноутбук он не трогает, хотя и сомневается, стоит ли обходить его стороной, поэтому долго и нерешительно на него смотрит. Но все же Кисе возвращает свое внимание к столу, проверяет, ничего ли не пропустил. Возможно, что-то осталось незамеченным, что-то очень важное, как раз то, ради чего Кисе сюда пришел. Но на первый взгляд все уже просмотрено.  
От усердия и нервов становится душно. Кофта, в которой Кисе забрался в чужой дом, не по сезону теплая, но другой с таким же просторным капюшоном у него нет. Немного подумав, Кисе снимает кофту и кладет ее себе на колени, чтобы ненароком не забыть. Без нее, в одной полосатой майке по-утреннему прохладно, свежий воздух приятно касается взмокшей кожи. Кисе улыбается и переключается со стола на его ящики: их три, продолговатых и узких. Открыв один из них, Кисе вздыхает, когда видит перед собой очередную уйму бумаг. На долю секунды ему хочется все бросить и уйти домой, но вместо этого он поочередно вытаскивает каждую бумагу. Многочисленные грамоты, нарисованные графики тренировок глубокой давности, пара фотографий времен поколения чудес. В самом низу зачем-то лежат старые школьные конспекты. Кисе пролистывает их, узнавая почерк Куроко, и, вернув все на место, закрывает первый ящик. За таким монотонным занятием время бежит удивительно быстро.  
Отвлекшись от второго ящика, куда были свалены все университетские тетради и распечатки, Кисе задумчиво подпирает рукой подбородок. Ему хочется пить, но он не знает, идти ли ему на чужую кухню. В итоге он все-таки поднимается со стула и быстрым шагом направляется на кухню, наливая себе в первую попавшуюся чашку воды. Пьет Кисе торопливо и с жадностью, а потом, вытерев ладонью влажные губы, споласкивает чашку и возвращает ее на место. Сердце у него стучит так, словно он только что совершил еще одно преступление, а от внезапного телефонного звонка и вовсе сжимает страхом горло.  
Звук идет со спальни, мелодичная песня из стандартного набора. Кисе подходит к прикроватной тумбочке и берет мобильный в руки; на экране высвечивается имя Аомине и его номер. Сперва Кисе чувствует в груди тягучую боль, затем — недоумение. Получается, Куроко не встретил Аомине, раз тот звонит на его мобильный. Значит, кто-то из них может скоро вернуться. Кисе чертыхается и смотрит на время: прошло два с лишним часа. Так что он снова начинает перебирать содержимое второго ящика, но ничего не находит. Мобильный звонит еще несколько раз, но Кисе больше не обращает на него внимания.  
Третий ящик, последний, оказывается пустым. Кисе закрывает его, открывает опять и недоверчиво щурит глаза. Интуиция шепчет ему, что искомое должно, обязано быть здесь. Непонятная сила просто не дает ему закрыть ящик еще раз — и Кисе опускает внутрь руку, прощупывая каждую стенку и угол. На пальцах собирается пыль. Кисе не понимает, что ему нужно найти, возможно, какой-нибудь едва заметный клочок скомканной бумаги. Поэтому он наклоняется и смотрит прямо вглубь, но там действительно ничего нет. Пустота. Усмехнувшись, Кисе осматривает фиксатор ящика и, приподняв сам ящик, полностью вытаскивает его из стола. Внутри углубления, у самого края неровно лежит тонкая тетрадь; видимо, до этого она плотно прилегала к задней стенке стола, крепко прижатая ящиком. Кисе не верит своим глазам. Он достает тетрадь и чувствует, как по телу пробегает дрожь; он нашел, что искал.  
Естественно, Кисе тут же ее открывает и сперва просто пролистывает, затем возвращается к началу и начинает внимательно читать. Сама по себе тетрадь неприметная, такие продаются в любом магазине. Листов меньше, чем должно быть, — наверняка кто-то вырвал несколько, но рваных краев нигде нет. Исписана тетрадь только наполовину, почерк аккуратный, но все же неровный, иероглифы скачут так, как если бы писавший их человек сильно нервничал. Поэтому Кисе не сразу понимает, что тетрадь принадлежит Куроко. Он жадно читает написанное, прерываясь где-то через пять минут, и теперь смотрит ошалелыми глазами перед собой. В его голове крутятся мысли, что лучше бы он не брал эту тетрадь в руки, но это, конечно, быстро проходит.  
Почитав до конца, Кисе начинает впопыхах собираться: возвращает на место ящик, надевает кофту и натягивает на лицо капюшон, прячет тетрадь в карман, складывая ее пополам. Оглядывает напоследок всю комнату, проверяя, ничего ли не забыл, и только потом спрыгивает из окна наружу. Под ногами на прощание хрустят осколки стекла, а тетрадь как будто жжет через одежду кожу. Кисе хочется от нее избавиться.

Аомине с Куроко подходят к своему дому, поднимаются по небольшой лестнице. Куроко долго ищет по карманам ключи и, когда находит, с привычной ловкостью открывает дверь. Он заходит внутрь и заметно расслабляется, чувствуя себя в родных стенах намного спокойнее. Аомине громко захлопывает за собой дверь и торопливо стягивает с себя кроссовки. Сумка все еще висит на его плече.  
— Куда это ты пошел? — окликает он Куроко. — Иди давай обратно.  
Куроко оглядывается, но возвращаться не спешит. Сперва он кладет баскетбольный мяч на его законное место рядом с остальными, и только потом подходит к Аомине. Тот уже скинул на пол сумку, и теперь, перешагнув ее, наклоняется к Куроко, чтобы его поцеловать.  
— В конце концов, Тецу, я тоже скучал.  
— Да? — невозмутимо спрашивает Куроко. — А я думал, в поездке порно-журналы скрасят твое одиночество.  
— Я не брал их с собой, так что заткнись.  
— Совсем на тебя не похоже.  
Аомине заметно злится, на что Куроко мысленно улыбается. Он зарывается пальцами в жесткие темные волосы и, притягивая к себе, увлеченно целует. Поцелуй выходит жарким, долгим и еще каким-то ненасытным. Когда Куроко неохотно отрывается от Аомине, чувствуя тупую боль в груди, Аомине за затылок возвращает его обратно. Но Куроко все равно отворачивается.  
— Нам некуда спешить, — врет он. — Примем сперва душ?  
— Ты что, дразнишь меня?  
— Ну зачем же так прямо.  
Скрипнув зубами, Аомине его отпускает.  
— Тебе очень идет эта водолазка, — продолжает Куроко.  
— Чего?!  
— Я говорю, ты очень сексуальный в этой водолазке.  
— Не нарывайся, — хрипит Аомине, уходя в ванную. — А то выебу прямо сейчас.  
Куроко провожает взглядом его спину, загадочно улыбаясь, хотя на самом деле в виски бьет непонятная тревога. Что-то случилось, понимает он, но что именно — пока неясно. Поджав губы, Куроко берет сумку Аомине и направляется с ней в спальню, чтобы распаковать вещи. Проходя мимо ванной, он довольно щурится, слыша шум воды, и представляет Аомине обнаженным. Правда, потом от мыслей его отвлекает разбитое окно.  
Резко остановившись, Куроко смотрит на полностью выдавленное стекло, чьи крупные осколки лежат на полу. Мелких намного больше, некоторые их них словно покрошены. Куроко представляет, как кто-то топтал их ногами, и неожиданно чувствует приступ паники. Почему-то он уверен, что тот, кто пробрался к ним в дом, знает, что в действительности происходит с Куроко. Возможно, и приходил он именно за тем, чтобы в этом убедиться.  
Из ванной комнаты выходит Аомине: на нем один слабо завязанный халат, босые ступни оставляют за собой мокрые следы. Куроко переводит на него взгляд и не может сказать ни слова; под натиском страха его невозмутимость трещит по швам. Но, кажется, Аомине этого не замечает. Он забирает у Куроко сумку и тут же шумно выдыхает, видя разбитое окно.  
— Вот дерьмо.  
— Надо убрать, — тускло говорит Куроко. — Потом посмотреть, ничего ли не украли.  
— Дерьмо, — повторяет Аомине и отшвыривает сумку вдаль комнаты.  
— Проверь деньги и документы. Больше, вроде бы, у нас ничего нет.  
Куроко хочется скорее остаться одному, сейчас его тяготит присутствие Аомине. Он должен уличить момент и самостоятельно проверить, правда ли все на месте. Потому что то, что он так тщательно скрывает, куда важнее всех тех ценностей, которые есть в их доме. Это то, о чем никто не должен узнать.  
— Хорошо, — без энтузиазма отвечает Аомине.  
У него бешеные глаза и сжатые кулаки; кажется, Аомине охота не заниматься рутинной работой, а влезть в какую-нибудь драку, чтобы вылить все скопленное внутри через жесткие удары. В другое время Куроко обязательно сказал бы что-нибудь на этот счет, возможно, после они отправились бы на баскетбольную площадку или, что вероятнее, занялись бы жестким сексом. Так было бы раньше, когда ничего важного еще не успело произойти.  
Аомине уходит, а Куроко сразу же идет к письменному столу, обходя заметные осколки стекла. Сперва нужно было бы убраться, но Куроко не может ждать: ему нужно вынырнуть из этой неопределенности прямо сейчас. Он становится на колени и выдвигает из стола третий ящик, нажимает на фиксаторы, чтобы вытащить его полностью. Затем сразу же, продолжая держать вытянутый ящик в руках, Куроко, нагнувшись, заглядывает в углубление. Стенки ящика больно врезаются в живот, но Куроко этой боли даже не замечает. Он видит перед собой одну лишь темную пустоту и чувствует на плечах груз возникшей безнадежности. Его тетради, куда он записывал всю информацию, нигде нет.  
Куроко возвращает ящик на место ровно за пару секунд до того, как в спальню входит Аомине.  
— Ты чего сидишь на полу? — спрашивает он.  
В ответ Куроко слабо улыбается.  
— Собираю крупные осколки.  
— Порежешься еще, — недовольно отмечает Аомине. — Сейчас я переоденусь и помогу. Деньги и документы на месте, да вообще вроде ничего не тронуто.  
— Это радует, — врет Куроко.  
Он начинает собирать осколки, правда, едва их замечая. Вид у него отрешенный и равнодушный, хотя сейчас первый раз в жизни Куроко сам хочет пропасть. Исчезнуть в никуда, несмотря на то, что это — самое страшное, что может с ним случиться.

Безлюдный небольшой парк на краю города, беседок нет, только простые скамейки и широкие песчаные дорожки. Возле одной из таких скамеек стоит Кисе. Капюшона на нем больше нет, кофта расстегнута; в руках недавно найденная тетрадь и новая зажигалка, купленная по дороге в парк. Кисе крутит колесико зажигалки, любуясь на огонь, потом же прячет ее в карман и начинает рвать из тетради листы. Судя по всему, он всерьез собирается избавиться от того, что так упорно искал.  
Когда все исписанные листы оказываются вырванными, Кисе снова достает зажигалку и один за другим сжигает их, внимательно наблюдая за пламенем. Едва пламя вот-вот коснется пальцев, Кисе роняет листок и топчет его, затем опять поднимает. Мелкие оставшиеся кусочки бумаги, на которых виднеется лишь пара иероглифов, он кладет обратно в тетрадь. Так проходит минут пять.  
Закончив, Кисе садится на скамейку, чувствуя навалившуюся от насыщенного утра усталость. Тетрадь с чистыми листами и остатками исписанных он сворачивает в трубку и крепко держит в руке. Сейчас ему нужно решить, что делать дальше, но Кисе ничего не приходит в голову. То, с чем он столкнулся, слишком нереально и совсем не вписывается в обычную размеренную жизнь.  
Немного подумав, Кисе вытаскивает из кармана джинсов мобильный телефон, включает на нем звук. Залазит в список своих контактов и прокручивает его вниз, выбирая, кому позвонить. Остановиться на ком-то определенном очень сложно, но Кисе не сможет ни с кем не посоветоваться. Ему нужен кто-то, кто не будет спрашивать лишнего, но при этом выслушает и выскажет свое мнение. Кажется, из всего списка подходит только один человек. Помедлив, Кисе нажимает кнопку вызова.  
Длинные гудки длятся секунд десять, потом их сменяет ровный, чуть недовольный голос. Кисе вспоминает, что сейчас раннее утро, и разочарованно бьет себя ладонью по лбу, понимая, что слушать его никто не станет. Но в трубке нет коротких гудков, только выжидающая, томящаяся тишина.  
— Привет, — торопливо говорит Кисе. — Я, наверное, разбудил. Прости! И не клади трубку! Это очень важно.  
— Что случилось? — сухо спрашивает Мидорима.  
На том конце провода слышно, как он поднимается с постели и куда-то идет. Кисе вслушивается в этот шум так, словно он может подсказать, как вести себя, чтобы не нарваться на раздражение.  
— Это не телефонный разговор. Мы можем встретиться? Вот в ближайшее время прямо.  
— Нет, у меня другие планы.  
— Но это очень важно!  
Мидорима не реагирует, но и не отсоединяется. Кисе думает, что он наверняка поправляет свои очки в ванной перед зеркалом. Это вызывает улыбку.  
— Мне просто нужен твой совет, — выдыхает Кисе, с силой сжимая в руке тетрадь. — Я долго выбирал, кому же позвонить, и остановился на тебе. Потому что только ты сможешь найти правильное решение! Я уверен в этом!  
— Ладно, — неожиданно соглашается Мидорима. — Куда мне подойти?  
Кисе не верит своим ушам. Он облизывает сухие губы и говорит первое, что приходит в голову:  
— Давай у нашего торгового автомата, где ты всегда покупаешь свой напиток из красных бобов. Я буду там, — Кисе заминается, смотря на наручные часы, — минут через двадцать пять.  
— Хорошо, — произносит Мидорима и сразу же отключается.  
Убрав телефон обратно в карман, Кисе вскакивает на ноги и бежит к выходу из парка. И дело не в спешке от любопытства, просто он боится не успеть к назначенному времени; тогда Мидорима вряд ли будет его слушать, если вообще дождется. От бега становится очень душно и, спустившись, наконец, в прохладу метро, Кисе блаженно прикрывает глаза. Вот-вот прибудет поезд.  
На станции не слишком людно, все-таки это окраина города, поэтому Кисе с легкостью заходит в прибывший поезд и садится на одно из свободных мест. Ему остается одно лишь молчаливое ожидание, пока поезд рвется сквозь городское утро. Кисе мысленно представляет разговор с Мидоримой, не в силах придумать, как рассказать ему о случившемся так, чтобы не выдать всего самого важного. Сможет ли он промолчать, остановиться в нужном моменте? Выйдет ли тогда вообще получить хоть какой-нибудь совет, если Мидорима не будет в курсе всей ситуации в целом? Кисе вздыхает, мнет в руках тетрадь и решает действовать интуитивно.  
Поезд останавливается, механически ровный голос объявляет название станции. Кисе дергается и едва успевает выскочить из вагона, снова натягивает на лицо капюшон. Здесь слишком людно и много молодых девушек, а сейчас Кисе совсем не хочет привлекать к себе внимание. Он выходит из метро, бросая взгляд на крупные часы у края станции, и бежит к уличной баскетбольной площадке. Чуть поодаль от нее в одиночестве стоит череда торговых автоматов. Кисе подбегает к ним и, опираясь ладонями о колени, восстанавливает дыхание. Он счастливо улыбается, радуясь тому, что успел прийти раньше Мидоримы.  
Выбрав автомат, Кисе покупает кофе в банке и напиток из красных бобов. Как только он открывает свой кофе и делает первый глоток, к нему бесшумно подходит Мидорима. На нем простые черные брюки и коричневая рубашка с закатанными рукавами; пальцы как всегда забинтованы, за очками прячутся внимательные холодные глаза. Кисе салютует ему своей банкой и передает купленный напиток из красных бобов.  
— Я так рад, что ты пришел, — признается он с заметной искренностью. — Спасибо.  
Мидорима не отвечает. Он смотрит на напиток в своих руках, затем переводит взгляд на автомат и достает деньги, отсчитывая точную сумму. Кисе пытается отмахнуться, но у него ничего не выходит. Судя по всему, Мидорима не любит быть кому-либо обязанным, пусть даже в такой ерунде, как покупка дешевого напитка из автомата.  
— Давай коротко и по делу, — говорит Мидорима, открывая банку. — Буквально минут на десять.  
Кисе кивает и опирается спиной о прохладную стену, пряча тетрадь в карман своей кофты. Потом сбрасывает с головы капюшон.  
— Допустим, — начинает он, — ты вдруг узнаешь что-то очень важное, но с помощью этой информации ничего нельзя изменить. Просто в какой-то момент ты это узнаешь — и все. Например, возьмем баскетбол.  
— Баскетбол?  
— Ну да. Вот я очень люблю баскетбол и жизни своей без него уже не представляю. Но, скажем, в один день ты узнаешь, что на самом деле к баскетболу я равнодушен. При этом информация абсолютно точная! Что ты сделаешь?  
Мидорима пожимает плечами.  
— Ничего.  
— Черт, неудачный, значит, пример. А если так. Вот есть я, и мы сейчас разговариваем. Но ты узнаешь, что меня на самом деле не существует. Что сделаешь?  
— Как я мог с тобой разговаривать, если тебя не существует?  
Кисе торжественно взмахивает рукой, в которой держит свой напиток. Из банки выливается немного кофе, но Кисе этого не замечает.  
— Именно! — заявляет он. — В этом вся суть! Ты узнаешь, что меня не существует, и начинаешь задавать сам себе вопросы. С одной стороны, тебя это никак не касается, а с другой, ты не можешь выбросить эти вопросы из головы. Не знаю, можно ли назвать это любопытством, скорее, переживанием; но вот в такой ситуации ты оказался.  
— Если учитывать, что в ситуации оказался ты, а не я, и что ты не успокоишься, не ответив на все свои вопросы, то просто иди и спроси напрямую.  
— У кого? — не понимает Кисе.  
— У того, кого на самом деле не существует.  
Допив напиток, Мидорима бросает его в неподалеку стоящую мусорку и прячет руки в карманы брюк. На его лице ничего не отображено, словно он отгородился ото всех тщательно выстроенной броней, но Кисе догадывается, что все эти загадочные примеры Мидориму совсем не интересуют.  
— Мне пора, — говорит Мидорима и, не прощаясь, уходит.  
Кисе задумчиво крутит в своей ладони банку кофе и осознанно тянет время. Ему не хочется звонить Куроко, но выбора, похоже, у него все же не было. Так что он достает телефон и долго смотрит на экран.

Тишину в доме нарушает все та же мелодичная песня из стандартного набора. Куроко поднимается с пола и идет к телефону, Аомине раздраженно продолжает собирать крупные осколки. Им нужно решить, что делать с разбитым окном, пока не установят новое, но они не разговаривают друг с другом. Куроко вздыхает, не зная, отвечать ли ему на звонок Кисе. Ему не хочется ни о чем разговаривать, он как будто вмиг растерял все свои желания. Но вежливость не позволяет ему проигнорировать звонок, поэтому Куроко устало садится на кровать и поднимает трубку.  
— Ты не занят? — тут же спрашивает Кисе. — Я бы хотел поговорить.  
Куроко оглядывается на Аомине, который недавно уходил на кухню и теперь возвращается оттуда со стопкой бумажных пакетов для мусора. В один из них он кладет собранные осколки.  
— Занят, — отвечает Куроко. — Нам кто-то разбил окно, нужно убраться и заказать новое.  
Кисе шумно дышит, порой в трубке еще что-то трещит. Такое чувство, словно плохо ловит мобильная связь, хотя дело, конечно, не в этом. Куроко слышит, как Кисе чем-то шуршит.  
— Это я, — неожиданно признается Кисе и издает нервный смешок. — Не говори пока ничего, потом. Ты там один?  
— Нет, — коротко произносит Куроко.  
— Тогда уйди куда-нибудь, я подожду. Просто хочу поговорить, — Кисе заминается на пару секунд, — про твою тетрадь.  
Не ответив, Куроко встает и молча уходит из спальни, Аомине этого даже не замечает. Куроко с силой прижимает трубку к уху; пальцы, держащие телефон, до боли напряжены. Тело двигается механически, как не свое, свободная рука не с первой попытки открывает входную дверь. Выйдя, наконец, на улицу, Куроко приходит в себя. Он не чувствует злости или раздражения к Кисе, скорее, странное облегчение, как будто все идет так, как надо. На том конце провода Кисе явно что-то покупает в торговом автомате. Присаживаясь на верхнюю ступень лестницы, Куроко думает, что не отказался бы сейчас от молочного коктейля.  
— Я тут, — говорит он.  
Кисе выдерживает паузу, как если бы собирался с духом что-то спросить.  
— Это правда? — все-таки спрашивает он. — То, что там написано. В это очень сложно поверить, но я собственными глазами видел, как ты пропадаешь.  
Голос у него тихий и напряженный, с глубоко спрятанной внутри тревогой. Но речь при этом поспешная и нетерпеливая, будто он вот-вот раскроет для себя многовековую загадку. Куроко улыбается слабой, неживой улыбкой.  
— Правда.  
— И ты действительно скоро исчезнешь? Прямо насовсем?  
— Наверное, — пожимает Куроко плечами.  
Ему неуютно от темы разговора. Он вспоминает, как тщательно описывал все, что с ним происходило, в тетрадь, и теперь задумывается, зачем это делал. Возможно, им руководило желание разобраться в случившемся; возможно, он просто подсознательно хотел с кем-то поговорить. Сейчас же Кисе на том конце провода обо всем знает — и Куроко чувствует себя до странного неловко, будто признается в своих грехах.  
— Я не могу одного понять: почему это с тобой происходит? В чем причина?  
Куроко качает головой:  
— Не знаю, просто с какого-то момента я стал на время исчезать. Сперва на пару секунд, потом все дольше и дольше. Я и сам не сразу все понял, потому что когда я пропадаю, то нахожусь в состоянии подобному сну. Знаешь, как если бы я спал крепко и без снов.  
— Но ты же не просто спишь. Ты исчезаешь так, будто тебя и вовсе не было.  
— Может быть, в этом и дело, что меня не должно здесь быть.  
— И кто-то стирает тебя из этого мира?  
— Не знаю, — с усталостью повторяет Куроко. — Я давно ищу ответ на этот вопрос, прочитал много книг и статей. Естественно, нет никаких научных объяснений, никто не сталкивался с подобным. А если и сталкивался, то наверняка молчал, как я. Зато есть множество художественных выдумок. Например, про параллельные миры или путешествия во времени.  
Кисе задумчиво цокает языком, прежде чем спросить:  
— Но ты не из параллельного мира, так?  
— Нет, я самый обычный студент, — улыбается Куроко.  
— Ну, не такой уж и обычный, — тянет Кисе и снова возвращается к теме: — А с чего ты взял, что о тебе все забудут? Это глупо, мы же со школы вместе, у нас очень много общих воспоминаний!  
— Если в этой реальности для меня нет места, то вряд ли обо мне будут помнить. Иначе как-то бессмысленно все выходит. К тому же, иногда, когда я возвращаюсь, обо мне не сразу вспоминают.  
Кисе выдерживает паузу.  
— И что делать? — спрашивает он.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Куроко. — Просто ждать.  
Он вдруг чувствует сильную слабость, словно разговор вытянул из него все силы. Проговаривать все вслух оказывается очень болезненным занятием, будто переживаешь все моменты и эмоции по второму кругу. Куроко сжимает и разжимает ладонь, мысленно представляя, как бьет о пол мяч. Ему хочется сыграть в баскетбол старым составом поколения чудес, запомнить напоследок, каково это: быть чей-то тенью. Еще остро не хватает рядом Аомине. Куроко думает, что нужно успеть вернуться и заняться сексом, возможно, в последний раз. Сейчас ему как никогда необходима близость чужого тела.  
— Ты, пожалуйста, не говори ничего Аомине, — просит Куроко. — Не хочу, чтобы он знал. Кто угодно, только не он.  
Кисе что-то отвечает, но Куроко его не слушает. Он задумывается о чем-то своем, уходит в себя, не замечая эмоциональной речи Кисе. Утро неторопливо подбирается к полудню, солнце приятно греет макушку и плечи; ветра совсем нет, лишь легкая прохлада воздуха. Куроко улыбается. Ему кажется, что сейчас идеальное время для баскетбола. 

Убравшись, Аомине звонит и договаривается насчет нового окна, настаивает на срочности. Потом он сидит на кровати, вытянув ноги, и лениво рассуждает, обращаться ли в полицию. Ему не хочется никому ничего объяснять и терпеть в доме чужих людей, он устал после ночной дороги. Поэтому, разобрав сумку с вещами, Аомине идет на кухню и неторопливо делает себе кофе, хотя совсем не любит его вкус. Но сон то и дело накатывает волной, голова гудит от прошедших дней. Сейчас ему хочется лечь на крышу, как раньше, и уснуть под легкое пение птиц.  
Чайник шумно кипит и отключается, успокаиваясь. Аомине наливает в чашку кипяток и недоверчиво щурит глаза, когда слышит с улицы заливающуюся мелодию телефона. Он отставляет чайник в сторону и выходит из дому, не закрывая за собой дверь. У ног лежит небольшой мобильный телефон, от вибрации он слегка вертится вокруг своей оси. Аомине поднимает его с верхней ступени лестницы и удивленно смотрит на экран, где ярким синим цветом высвечивается номер и имя Кисе. Не раздумывая, он принимает вызов и подносит к уху трубку.  
— Я только приехал, — говорит он вместо приветствия. — Чего хочешь?  
Кисе молчит, а потом шумно выдыхает, скрипнув зубами.  
— О! — восклицает он как ни в чем не бывало. — Кого я слышу! Сыграем сегодня в баскетбол? Уверен, в этот раз я тебя сделаю.  
— Нет. Какой-то ублюдок разбил в доме окно, теперь я вынужден сидеть и ждать замерщика, чтобы он тут все посмотрел, вымерил и решил, что делать: менять все окно или только стекло. Я в этом ни черта не разбираюсь, да и мне без разницы. Поспать не удастся только.  
На том конце провода Кисе натянуто смеется. Аомине хмурится, не понимая в чем дело. Слишком неестественно Кисе пытается изобразить веселость и непринужденность. Возможно, у него что-то случилось или он о чем-то хочет попросить, все никак не решаясь. Если честно, Аомине все равно на чужие проблемы. Особенно сейчас, когда день безнадежно испорчен.  
— Хочешь, приеду?  
— Не хочу, — отрезает Аомине. — Все сказал?  
— Нет, — резко отвечает Кисе и замолкает.  
Аомине недовольно поджимает губы, но терпеливо ждет. Зачем — он не знает, просто продолжает стоять у лестницы. Босые ноги неприятно холодит пол, раскрытая дверь чуть качается от появившегося ветра. Может быть, Аомине действительно стоило согласиться на игру в баскетбол. Тогда бы в голове не было ненужных, щемящих сердце мыслей.  
— Ты один живешь? — неожиданно спрашивает Кисе.  
Удивленно приподняв брови, Аомине усмехается.  
— Один, конечно. С кем еще мне жить?  
В ответ Кисе фальшиво смеется:  
— Ну, откуда мне знать?  
Аомине злится и, не прощаясь, обрывает связь. Телефон в его руке успел нагреться, экран немного запотел. Аомине протирает его рукой и всматривается в рисованный баскетбольный мяч, изображенный на заставке. Никаких фотографий или заметок в телефоне нет, в записной книжке имен мало, все — знакомые Аомине еще со школы. Его собственный номер тоже записан. Аомине еще пару минут крутит телефон в руках, изучая его содержимое, а потом уходит вместе с ним в дом, запирая за собой дверь. Первое время Аомине любопытно, чей это телефон, кому он может принадлежать и как оказался на лестнице у крыльца дома, но потом он обо всем забывает, погружаясь в легкую полудрему. 

Кисе покупает обычную дешевую шариковую ручку, садится на ближайшую скамейку и, вытащив из кармана своей кофты тетрадь, раскрывает ее на первой странице. На всякий случай, он начинает записывать все свои воспоминания о Куроко, пока окончательно их не забыл.


End file.
